Beauty and the Spy
by Sherbet123
Summary: Zach is a cocky spy, Cammie is your average girl. When Zach gets fired he has to change normal Cammie to super spy Cammie by the end of the month. But can he make it work?  Better than it sounds. Run off on Beauty and the Beast
1. Zach: Fired

**Zach is a spy who is very cocky. Cammie is a normal girl. Zach has until the end of the month to get her to be a spy, if he doesn't he may lose his job forever, or worse.**

***disclaimed***

* * *

><p><strong>(Zach POV)<strong>

One week earlier:

"Come on Zach we need to be quiet," Kennedy said shushing him. Zach laughed it off, "Me? Quiet? Psh, I'm too good to be quiet. It even says it in my last name, Goode." Kennedy rolled her eyes and started walking toward the building Zach behind her, "Step aside Ken, I'll take this," He said walking in front of her. By the time they got to the entrance Zach was walking in holding a gun. He felt something against his leg and when he turned back Kennedy had just dodged something the trip wire set off. "They know we're here," Kennedy said ready to head out. "Let's stay for a fight," Zach said ready to take this fight on. Kennedy shook her head no but she wouldn't leave an agent behind and Zach was walking toward the building. A group of men walked out and Zach began fighting instantly. Punches and kicks were thrown and guns were fired. Zach killed everyone and looked back smiling at Kennedy, the smile faded instantly. She laid on the ground motionless a pool of blood around her. "Kennedy!" Zach shouted shaking her, he kept screaming her name but she never moved. He sat there crying blood staining his clothes now. He picked up the limp body and got out of there instantly. He brought her back to the hospital at headquarters and she was pronounced dead instantly.

Present:

I stared at the coffin in front of me unable to move my eyes toward the dead body that lay in front of me. Finally I looked up, Kennedy lay there no smile, no joy, nothing. My eyes watered as I looked at my wife to be, laying dead. I walked toward the coffin and knelt down beside her staring at her face. My eyes turned red at the brim and I said a very long pray for her before taking her lifeless hand and giving it a kiss. I walked away from the coffin allowing the rest of her family to say their prayers. But I never went too far, staying close shaking hands and getting hugs.

Finally we all went out to eat dinner but I didn't go. We would bury her tomorrow, I went back to my apartment her boxes littered my house since she was about to move in. I pushed a few aside with my foot before going to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of wine a poured myself a glass. Before I knew it the bottle was gone and I was passed out on the couch. I woke up to my alarm clock in the next room. I went and took a shower to sober up and got in a nice suit. I combed my hair the way Kennedy liked it and put on her cologne she liked the best before going to the funeral.

I said my final goodbye before they closed the coffin and we went to the church. We prayed for her going through a long ceremony and then went to the graveyard where I threw a red rose on her coffin before they began to cover her. I couldn't help but stare when the coffin was covered and I was last to leave the graveyard. Once again I went home and got drunk on a bottle of wine passing out on the couch. It became a daily routine and I never left the house. That is when my phone rang I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily my head pounding in my brain. "Yes, Um this is the director. Zachary Goode is needed at the office immediately," The director said over the phone. "Be there soon," I replied showering and chaining. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red, my face had the stubble of a beard, and I was obviously not okay. I changed into my clothes before walking to my room to get on my sneakers. I looked through my window and saw a girl in the apartment window across from mine. She was wearing shorts and a tank top with a long blue silk robe on. I stopped tying my sneaker staring at her as she flipped the tv on and walked to the window pulling the curtains. I could see through a peek and she looked like she was taking her robe off but then she shut the blinds more. I was glad, I wouldn't want anyone hurting her, but I didn't know why.

I shrugged and put my sneakers on walking out the door to headquarters. I walked straight into the directors office and sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs. "Hello Mr. Goode," The director said not smiling or joking like normally, "Let me just say it... you are fired until you can find me a replacement spy as good or better than Kennedy Andrews." My jaw dropped and I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew there was no negotiating so I walked out of the office and to a coffee shop nearby. I lived in New York City and always found things to do.

I walked up to the counter, "Can I get a mocha coffee with two packets of sugar a little irish cream and some whip cream on top?" I asked looking up. It was the girl from the window, "Hi, of course you can, that will be five dollars and sixty nine cents," she said. I looked at her name tag, it read Cameron. "Thanks Cameron," I replied handing her the cash and taking the coffee. "Ugh, call me Cammie, I really should change this god awful tag," She said looking glum, "See you later Zach!" she shouted. This confused me and I realized I still had on my tag from the office. But it said Janitor at the top, which really doesn't impress the ladies. I shook my hand a little in her direction to say goodbye taking a sip of the coffee.

I went back up to my apartment and checked through all the file folders and there was nobody even close to ranking like Kennedy did. The closest had to be my best friend, Grants, girlfriend. The director had given me an envelope stating everything I needed to know about my "mission," apparently it had to be a girl willing to date anybody as a cover. She had to be good and she had to rank as high or higher than Kennedy who was top of her class. They also had to be her age, and pretty.

I sighed looking through the file folders again and again but nobody was good enough. I ended up falling asleep waking up at one o' clock in the morning to the sound of my phone. "Hello?" I asked sleep deprived. It was the director asking if I found anybody, when I replied no he told me I had to train some random pedestrian then. I fell asleep angry, it was a stupid mission, and an impossible one. I might as well find myself a new job, but he threatened to ruin me if I didn't at least try so I guess I couldn't.

It was going to be a hard mission, I knew it, but one I could succeed in. I went into my room to change into my sneakers when I saw the girl again, this time in work out gear stretching. I felt like a creep so I turned around and began my stretches before walking outside to go running. When I looked to the right of me she was there, "Uh, hi," I said slightly creeped out that we kept meeting. "Hey!" She exclaimed excited, "Not to be creepy stalker girl, but your room is across from mine." I laughed, "I noticed that too." She blew a sigh of relief that I didn't think she was weird and I smiled. We ended up running together until we reached an ice cream shop, "Ooh want to get ice cream?" she asked, "My friend works there." I looked at her weird considering we were trying to be healthy by running but she just grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward the ice cream place.

It was cool in there, good considering it was mid June and sweltering hot and we were running. She dragged me straight to the counter and waited for a lady to come and take our order. When one did her eyes got huge, "BEX!" She shouted and I looked confused considering she was some random girl that knew a spy. Bex gave me a weird look and I shrugged but she leaned over the counter and gave Cammie a big hug, "Hey girly girl? What you up to with this hottie?" Bex asked breaking the hug. Cammie laughed, "He has been stalking me from afar, but whatever. Just kidding, his room is across from mine and we keep bumping into each other so we decided to run together... but you know my sweet tooth," Cammie blushed. Bex rolled her eyes and took our orders, she probably didn't have a mission at the moment and needed a cover job.

I sat down next to Cammie at a table and we ate our ice cream before we headed back to the apartment building. "I had a lot of fun, call me sometime," She said taking out a pen and writing her name and number on my hand. I smirked at her leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned her head and kissed my lips, "I was never one for kisses on the cheek," she said winking before walking back to her apartment building. I stood there stunned before walking back to my apartment and crashing.

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. most will be in Cammie's point of view but some Zach's when necessary. Review, love it, and tell me your favorite part! and I would love you if you read my other stories too.**


	2. Cammie: The club

**Okay this will be longer. And with more detail. The last one I didn't cause I am a girl and it is hard to be in the mind set of a man. So I try my best but it was difficult. Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

I laid down on my bed after meeting this amazingly hot man named Zach. I snuggled into my covers looking up at my white ceiling. I suddenly shrieked in joy at how amazing my day had been going. I fell asleep thinking about when he might call, or what I might wear when I see him next. I woke up and opened my blinds before going into my kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. When I walked back into my room I sat on my desk chair next to my window staring at my closet.

"Okay, closet what should I wear today?" I asked out loud probably sounding like a fool to anybody who wasn't me. I heard a shouting and looked out my window to see Zach with his window open smirking at me. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing just his plaid pajama bottoms. As in I could see his muscles. I opened my window squinting at the bright sun. The screen in my window had been broken three weeks ago from my crazy ex-boyfriend so that wasn't a problem.

"Hey," I said waving. "Be ready in five minutes, wear something pretty," He replied winking. I bit my lip, "Don't I always wear something pretty?" I laughed and shut my window. I grabbed my shorts and this fancy purple tank top style shirt and my cutest black sandals. After I finished changing I looked at the window and realized I left my blinds up. And Zach was still by the window, "Nice," he said and I blushed a bright rouge, "I loved the cheetah undies." This made my blush deepen of course and I glared he walked off and grabbed his jeans and changed without even closing the window. Once he had his jeans on he walked over to the window, "I guess this makes us even." I smiled and shut my blinds and put on my makeup and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs and out of the lobby stopping to wink at the cute bag boy, Josh, we used to date but now we were just really good friends that liked to flirt.

Once I walked outside I saw Zach in aviator sunglasses and a leather jacket holding a motorcycle helmet and leaning against the building. I shivered and walked toward him, "Hey," I said smiling and giving him a little wave. He smiled back, "Do you need the helmet?" He asked and I bit my lip thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that my last two boyfriends had motorcycles and taught me how to drive one. And that my last boyfriend bought me one. "No, I think I'm good," I replied. He raised an eyebrow and just tossed it over his shoulder into the near by dumpster. His motorcycle was cherry red and a very good model. He swung his leg over and sat down on the leather seat of the motorcycle. I swung my leg over easily and wrapped my arms around him. "Ever been on one before?" He asked looking over his shoulder. I nodded yes and he smiled dangerously and started the engine speeding down the street. I had never wished I hadn't ate breakfast as much as I did then and held tightly closing my eyes.

Suddenly the wind stopped and my hair calmed down but I kept my head buried in Zach's neck with my eyes shut tightly. "Cammie, we're stopped you can open your eyes let me breath and unwrap your legs from my waist," Zach said finally but I didn't budge. He took his arm and swung me around so I was on his lap with my eyes shut tight. He picked me up easily and put the stand so the bike wouldn't fall down. I kept my arms around him and opened one eye and then the other. Finally I put my feet down on the ground and loosened my grip around his neck. My legs wobbled and he caught me in his arms and I blushed shyly up at him from under my eyelashes. "Shall we go inside?" He asked and I nodded.

He took my hand and I walked a little shakily at first into the building. It was dark inside and smelt slightly of chips and cigarettes. We went to the back and sat at a table where a couple of very fine men were playing cards. "Guys, this is Cammie, Cammie this is Grant, Jonas, Matt, Joe, and Andrew," he said motioning to each of the guys. I nodded and gave a little wave, "Quiet girl, she is sitting right next to me," The boy named Grant said pulling a chair over. I sat down and smiled, "You wish I was quiet," I said laughing a little. He raised an eyebrow, "Feisty, she's a keeper." They started shuffling the cards, "You play?" Matt asked with a little smirk. I bit my lip, "A little, but I'm not very good at it." He smiled and dealt me some cards, "Everybody put your money in," Andrew said and I reached for my purse but Zach stopped me, "I'll pay," Zach said. I blushed a little and shrugged. He put a forty, twenty from me twenty from him.

We started playing and I started counting in my head and ended up winning the hand, "I thought you said you weren't any good?" Joe said shocked that a girl beat them. I smirked, "Maybe your just not as good as you thought, or maybe I just have an excellent poker face." This made Grant start laughing and he put his arm around me giving my shoulders a hard squeeze. I ended up winning the next two hands before Zach ended up beating me. I laughed "Wow," I said as the guys all started winning. "I'm gonna go get a beer, anybody want one?" I asked looking around the table. All of the guys nodded and Joe got up to help me get the drinks.

The bartender turned around, "What would you like?" She asked throwing a rag onto her shoulder. "Macey?" I asked smiling really big. Her eyes got huge, "Cammie! Oh my god I haven't seen you since like, last summer when we were dared to skinny dip in the lake! That was freezing!" She shouted and I burst out laughing and we started talking a little about it and then I remembered Joe was there. He had an eyebrow raised I cleared my throat, "Joe this is Macey, Macey this is Joe," I said in a rush. Now it was Macey's turn to raise a perfectly waxed eyebrow. I shook my head no and she nodded and started examining him obviously realizing I didn't like him and deciding she thought he was cute. "Why don't you come play with us? I'm the only girl," I said and she nodded getting the drinks and hopping over the bar. She picked up a tray of beer and I picked the two bottles she didn't get and brought them over to the table.

"Guys this is Macey, one of my best friends, Macey this is Zach, Grant, Matt, and Andrew," I said sitting down and she grabbed a chair sitting down next to Grant and me. "So me and the guys decided to play something different, other than Poker," Zach told me. "What is it?" I asked. Andrew smirked, "Truth or Dare Cammie?" he asked. "Dare," I said slightly unafraid. "Kiss Grant," Andrew dared me. I turned and looked at Grant. I put my hand on the table and leaned over Macey kissing Grant on the cheeks. "Not what I meant," Andrew said and I rolled my eyes leaning back over and kissing Grant on the lips. I turned to Joe, "Truth or Dare?" I asked. Joe picked truth and I smirked, "Is it true you like Macey?" I asked and he nodded slightly. I scrunched my nose smiling, "Nice!" I said high fiving him from across the table.

"Macey truth or dare," Joe asked. "Dare." Joe smirked, "I dare you and Cammie to dance on top of the bar to... Gimme More by Britney Spears," He said smirking. I looked over at Macey who grabbed my hand yanking me out of my seat and having me stumble toward the bar. The guys all got up and followed us. We had been here all morning and it was a little later than three in the afternoon and nobody was here but us. I stepped on one of the bar stools helping myself up onto the bar and she went over to the computer and searched for the song. "Wait!" Macey said and pulled me off the bar and into the back room.

"If you are going to dance here you have to seem like you work here," she said and threw a black belly shirt that showed parts of my red lace bra and fell off one shoulder. Then she messed up my hair a little and we walked back out and got on the bar. She was wearing really short shorts and a dark purple belly shirt halter. We both didn't have shoes on and went on opposite sides of the bar table as far away as possible. Then Joe pressed play for the song and we began dancing.

I walked closer to her and then she slid across the bar and leaned toward Joe kissing him before spinning her arms and doing a back bend into a hand stand. I looked at her not knowing what to do. She stood up and grabbed my hands pulling me close circling her hips towards me making sure the guys saw her butt shaking. Finally she was fed up with me not moving, "Move or I will get Zach up here," she said and my eyes grew huge. I circled my arms and went down into a split on the bar and shimmied toward the guys before moving my legs so I was on my stomach. I used my old gymnastics and bent my body so my feet were flat on the floor in front of my shoulders. I slid my body out from under so I was standing now. She caught me in a trust fall as I almost fell off the bar and we started grinding. I smiled and grabbed Joe's hands and we put him in the middle of us dancing. I pushed away from him and pulled Macey closer to me and we grabbed hands going down then the other hand going down and then up. She winked and turned around wrapping her legs around my waist and flipped under me. I tuck and rolled away flipping so I was on my stomach with my chin in my hands. She had rolled so she was in the same position. We both said Gimme more and then winked getting off the bar.

"Wow," Joe said smiling at us as we got off the bar. "Thanks, we try," Macey said flipping her hair. Zach's eyes were huge and his jaw was dropped. "Hi," I said shyly. He grabbed my shorts by the belt loop and pulled me into a long kiss running his fingers through my hair. His other hand was holding my chin keeping me there. I ran my fingers through his hair holding onto it tightly. He bit my lower lip gently and I smiled against his lips, and Grant let out a loud whistle. He slapped my butt before I sat down at the table. I turned and grabbed his hand before sitting down and twisted it backwards, "Please don't do that," I said the gesture bringing back bad memories.

I had been in ninth grade and a boy named Kevin smacked my butt in the hallway and the rest of the day all the guys were doing that to me because apparently a text message had been sent to all the guys in the school saying I had the best butt in my grade and for all of them to hit it all day long. They did that the rest of the year and trust me you might want the attention but I didn't like being noticed and all the guys were being demeaning. One had his friends pick me up while I was getting a drink and pulled me into the boys bathroom. The wrote a bunch of nasty words on my arm in sharpie and I couldn't get it off for weeks. For that reason I had taken martial arts and was very good.

Grant nodded and I released his arm. I sat down and Zach gave me a look and I shook my head yes answering his unspoken question of are you okay. We ended up spending a lot of our time there and eventually Joe, Andrew, Jonas, and Matt all got called to go to work. Grant, Zach, and Macey were still there but a lot of people began coming in the bar so she had to go to work. We decided to make room and left the bar Grant got a call from his girlfriend and had to leave so Zach and I went back to our apartments. I gave him a kiss before heading up to my apartment building. When I got there my phone was ringing so I picked it up.

"Hey cutie," Zach said through the phone. I laughed setting down my purse and going to my room. "Hi Zach." I heard him doing something, "Go to your window," He replied. I went to my room and opened my bedroom window and blinds. He was sitting there shirtless again. "Seriously do you never wear a shirt?" I asked. He grinned, "Seriously is that really a thing to complain about?" He responded smirking. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. Then I got an idea. I took my shirt off leaving on my bra, "There now we are even." He chuckled sexily looking at me and I shut the blinds changing into my pajamas.

"Well I called because I wanted to tell you I had a really great time and after work tomorrow I was thinking maybe I could show you something," He said. "I'd like that. Now it is eight o' clock and my fish are going to die if I don't clean the tank, so I will talk to you tomorrow," I said and he responded with a bye. I hung up the phone and went over to my fish tank and began cleaning it.

I had been with Zach most of the day and was surprisingly still filled with energy. When I finished it was about nine and I had to finish some extra work stuff. I put my lap top on my desk and opened my blinds. Zach was doing push ups in his room while listening to Crazy Train. I smiled and shut my blinds to continue typing. Finally I yawned exhausted from work and shut off my lap top. I went to my shower and took a hot shower the smell of coconut filling the air as I washed. I shut off the water and changed into pink silk shorts and a white lace camisole. I laid down in my silky yellow covers looking up at my white ceiling again. It was just like last night just new memories flooded my mind. I fell into a deep sleep and just as I expected Zach was in my dream. I was in heaven, cute boys and a perfect day.

**Hope you enjoyed it was longer! READ REVIEW LOVE IT! well I can't force the love but I can try :)**


	3. Cammie: Cops and Robbers

**Hi Hi! Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter I just figured I'd wait a little while before posting and I just got into summer mode which made me super lazy. I hope you all had a great fourth of July and your summer is going well cause I know mine is. :D well without any more of my mindless chatter I give you my next chapter.**

I woke up laying on the floor tangled in a massive amount of blankets. My alarm was beeping loudly and I slapped it looking at the time. My eyes adjusted to the brightness just as I realized I had ten minutes to get ready. I ran to my drawers pulling out black pants and a white button down shirt with a cute little thing in the front. I threw them on over a new white camisole I had grabbed. I ran and grabbed my black heels and threw them on as I put mascara on with the other hand. I brushed my hair and poured me a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple before flying over to my work bag and throwing everything in it and flying to the elevator which just my luck was busy. So instead I ran down five flights of stairs and through the lobby doors not dropping my food. I whistled loudly and a taxi stopped so I hopped in and told him where to take me. I got into my office and sat down putting on my headset right as my boss walked by my cubicle.

I sighed in relief as he didn't notice me panting. The phone was ringing so I pressed the button, "Hi, you've reached Fashion Enterprise how may I help you?" I asked cheerfully when I really was dying inside. "Mhm, so you would like to set up a meeting with Mr. Sherman?-" I asked, "Well alright, he is free the twenty first... Well I do realize that is a week away but that is the only time we-... I understand... I- I... Please hold and let me give you to my supervisor." I pressed the hold button and put my head in my hands letting out a groan. I stood up, "Johanna," I said and she rushed over smiling, "This girl wants to make an appointment to meet with Mr. Sherman and is freaking out because the only time he isn't busy is a week away." Johanna smiled and took happily took the headset from me.

Johanna Mercer was the ideal worker, she never complained, always was cheerful, and never ever seemed to think anything was wrong with her job. "Hi, I'm Johanna Mercer from Fashion Enterprise. I hear there is a bit of a problem," Johanna paused listening carefully, "Mhm, well I understand you need and immediate appointment, but that just isn't going to work. Now, there are two options, you can take the twenty first appointment at three o' clock or you can not have an appointment. That is the best we can do, if this doesn't work for you I'm very sorry and perhaps if somebody drops there appointment we can let you know." Johanna nodded, "Well then, I'll see you then." I smiled gratefully and took back my headset, "Thanks Jo," I replied before she nodded and left. I took a bite of my apple putting it back down on a napkin as she exited my little area.

I logged into the computer and started checking business e-mails and sending responses. My boss had sent me an e-mail stating the days work was off for the company this month. I printed out copies and put them in people's mailboxes and pinned one to the board and the rest went into the extra information cabinet. My boss called me in and I walked in smiling, "Hi Mr. Sherman," I said as he ushered for me to have a seat. The seat was next to a girl who I couldn't get a good look at. "Mrs. Morgan I need you to train one of our newest workers," He said pointing to the girl. I nodded and turned slightly to see none other than Macey McHenry. "Macey? Hey," I said smiling she smiled back and gave me a little wave. "Oh so this will be easier than I thought since you know each other," he said and I nodded.

After a few moments of instructions from my boss I headed out of the room Macey following, "Alrighty, first let's get you your business ID card." She followed me and took a picture which made my picture go to shame. Then the card was printed and she pinned it to her clothing. I walked with her to her cubicle and gave her instructions on what to do. "Alright, for now you will be at a desk job, this can change however. For right now you will be checking e-mails, responding to e-mails, getting phone messages, and setting up appointments. No matter what be nice to the clients," I said before showing her how to work the technology and other things. She nodded and I left her for the moment leaving to go to my cubicle and finish work. I started checking phone calls and I got one from Zach, who I had to hang up on due to the fact that I was at work, but I told him I'd call him as soon as I got home.

The rest of my work day went by slowly until my lunch break. Me and Macey decided to go out for Sushi for lunch and we got the most amazing shrimp temporal and a spider roll. It was delicious. Then we had to go back to work unfortunately, and I sat back down for more of my desk job. I yawned quietly before picking up the phone to an annoying customer who wanted to know why she couldn't see him right this instant. I spent the rest of my free time looking out the window.

Finally I got back home late that night and threw my bag down and dropped my keys. But I heard something, like a person so I pulled out my phone and called Zach, "Zach somebody is in the house, please can you come over and check this out for me?" I asked in a low whisper. "Don't say anything just go to your kitchen and grab anything you can to defend yourself, nothing that could kill though, that takes a long time to win over in court," he said, "Do you have something?" I grabbed a spatula, "Yes," I whispered breathing heavily. "Now go hide somewhere," he said I went over to the cabinet I had and opened the door quietly and went in.

"Calm your breathing Cammie, just remain quiet and alert, I'm going to stay on the phone with you, but I am going to try and get to your apartment," Zach continued. I stayed there breathing as quietly as possible as I listened to the person move about my house. I heard two or three sets of foot steps all sounded like men. I heard a shatter and knew they must have broken something of mine. Then through the phone I heard the ding of the elevator. I knew Zach must have slowly been descending up the building, and then I heard the ding again and knew Zach was getting out.

I heard a knock at the door but nobody moved to answer it. Then I heard the knock again, and again no motion. That's when I heard the sound of wood breaking I could hear noises like fists hitting bodies, I knew they must be getting Zach so I got out of my hiding spot and hit one of the guys. There were actually four guys and Zach was fighting off two. A man wrapped his arms around me and covered my mouth. I started to panic and kicked my legs kicking one of the men square in the jaw.

I felt the arms loosen on me and stepped on the man's foot twirling to punch him straight in the chest knocking him off balance. The other guy went to punch me and I ducked down and started hugging his legs not knowing what else to do. Zach knocked the two guys out with single punches and punched the guy who's legs I was holding then he spun and punched flipped and kicked the other guy knocking him out. Zach took me by the shoulders helping me up. "You good?" he asked and I nodded. He let go of my arms and I fell over blacking out.

**I know it is short but I needed to get out the chapter and have plans for the next one MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* So any way guys I hope you are having a fantastic summer and enjoy my newest chapter. :D oh and I must say I have a lot planned for this particular story so stay tuned, and I really hope you guys aren't too mad that I didn't post.**

**Oh and please Review for this chapter, maybe some suggestions for the next one. Oh and I realize Cammie isn't all kick butt in this chapter, but remember she is a normal girl, the few moves she does are from lessons in karate so she is going to be a little scared and stuff. That will most likely be the way she is for the rest of the story except for maybe when she gets all crazy super spy haha.**

**Alright I promise I am done bugging you, especially since I don't know if you guys even read this. anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Zach: Truth

**Hey it's me coming out with my latest chapter. I really hope you like it. Cause I'm actually using my brain this summer to work for it. Anyway, I hope to finish this chapter. So yeah, but anyway I might not post for a while. But please keep with the reviews I found the lasts chapters reviews really funny. You guys are awesome. Anyway, enough with my idiotic talking. oh and i have a word of the day! Carrot, its a weird word so yeah. enjoy that word. and I dare you to use it at least once today.**

**Zach POV**

"Cameron, Cameron, Come on wake up," I said sitting on a stool next to her on the couch. Her eyelids fluttered but never opened. "Where am I?" Cammie asked not opening her eyes. "You're at your house. On your couch," I said pushing her hair behind her ear. She rolled onto her side snuggling under her blankets into the big couch pillow. "What time is it?" she asked me still not opening her eyes. "It's two o' clock in the morning," I replied looking at her face remembering what this moment was like. You see, she is my newest recruit and after I tell her that I hired my friends to pretend to break in to test her, she will hate me. "So, I found some medicine and made you some dinner, don't worry the lights are really low you can open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at my face with her gorgeous blue eyes.

I gave her a little half smile before handing her the pills and a glass of water. She took both and then swallowed easily, a good quality for a spy. Then she ate all of the dinner I made for her and finished her glass of water. "I'm so tired Zach," she said to me almost falling asleep. "Well I can help you to your bedroom if you want," I said shrugging. "I don't want to stay here tonight, I'm scared. Can I stay at your house? I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch," she responded. I picked her up quickly and grabbed a bag throwing some clothes and stuff in before carrying her out of her house and to the elevator. She leaned against the wall and I helped carry her out and to my room.

By the time I got into my room she was asleep in my arms. I dropped the bag of clothes on the floor and carried her to my room. I laid her on my bed and tucked her in taking off her shoes. I was just about to leave when I heard her move, I turned to see her eyes opened, "Do you have pajamas for me?" she asked looking slightly uncomfortable. I nodded and handed her a pair of my pajama pants and an old t-shirt. Then I left so she could change. She came out of the room a little while later her hair up in a ponytail and wearing my pajamas. I smiled thinking to myself she looked gorgeous. "Can I use the bathroom?" she asked and I nodded and pointed to the door across from the kitchen. She walked over and came out a little later wearing no makeup. She still looked stunning in my eyes.

She walked to the door and paused before walking back over to me and give me a long kiss on the lips. She pulled away, "Thank you," she said simply about to walk away. She paused at the door again looking over her shoulder, "Will you please sleep in the room with me tonight?" she asked biting her lip nervously. I nodded and walked with her to the room, I paused by the bed and she just rolled over snuggling into the bed. I cautiously started to sit down and she didn't do anything, like saying no don't I meant the floor. She just remained curled up with the covers around her. As soon as I laid down she rolled over and wrapped her arm around my stomach laying her head on my shoulder. "Do you mind?" she wondered out loud. I shook my head no and wrapped my arm around her kissing the top of her head. "Good night," I said and she said the same back.

I woke up wondering who this girl was then remembered what had happened. Her eyelids fluttered opened and she yawned a little looking up at me. "Good morning," she said propping her head up on her hand. I smiled playing with a strand of her hair. She glanced at the clock practically falling out of the bed, "I'm going to be late!" she screamed getting tangled in the blankets. I chuckled a little, "No you aren't, I told your boss what happened and he said you can have the next few days off," I replied as she continued to try and untangle herself. She suddenly stopped, "Why did you do that! It isn't any of your business how I work! I was perfectly fine to work today, and just because you saved my life and let me stay over doesn't mean anything! I still have work to do and you aren't my boyfriend so you can't call in telling people I can't work! I am perfectly capable! AND GOSH DARN IT I AM STUCK IN THESE STUPID BLANKETS!" she screamed. I laughed and picked her up helping her out of the blankets.

Her response to me being a gentleman was punching me, it didn't hurt that much but it was still no way to thank me. She went to punch me again and I grabbed her hand then she went to punch with the other arm so I grabbed that one too. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed angry. "Why are you mad!" I screamed back, "Are you really such a psycho that you can't even take saving your life without giving me crap about it!" She furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm mad because you had to save me! I never wanted to be one of those girls. And now your being so nice to me and I don't deserve it!" She broke down and started crying and I just pulled her into a big kiss and then pulled away to see she had stopped crying but looked upset. "I'm all snotty," she said wanting to complain about something. "You're gorgeous to me," I said and kissed her again.

She pulled away, "Fine," she said and then walked out of the room to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Smells good," I said walking in and sitting down. I decided now surrounded by all these weapons wouldn't be the best time to tell her I was a spy. She finished cooking and handed me a fresh plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice with bacon and home fries on the side. "Wow, you are a really good cook," I said loving everything I ate. "Yeah, my dad went to culinary school and taught me a little bit before he passed away, which is good because my mom is really bad," she said laughing and flipping her hair. After eating she changed into whatever outfit I had thrown into the bag and then sat down at the couch next to me. I decided this was the best moment to tell her, "Cameron, I have to tell you... I am a spy." She burst out laughing and then stopped when she saw my serious expression.

"WHAT!" I went to hold her hand and she pulled away before getting up and walking toward the bedroom to grab her bag. I ran to the front door and blocked it with my body, "WAIT!" I shouted hoping she would listen, "I need your help." She glared at me stunned, "You lied to me!" I shook my head no, "I never lied." She looked at me like I was crazy then nodded, "No you just didn't tell me the truth, and I think that's worse, now get out of my way." She tried to push her way past me but I grabbed her and held her tightly so she couldn't move, "I need your help, I'm a spy and I used to work with a very brilliant spy but she passed away and it was all my fault. That spy was my fiancee and now I need to find a new spy or I'm fired!" After I said this she stopped squirming and looked at me, "And you want me to be your new spy! ARE YOU CRAZY! I could barely protect myself when those creeps showed up at my house." I bit my lip, thinking I might as well tell her everything, "Well actually I hired them, I needed to see how well you protect yourself, and well, the guys from the club, yeah that was them."

This made her start trying to get out of my grip again, "Cameron, please. I know I lied, but not about everything, I do love and care about you!" Finally she got out of my grasp and pushed away grabbing the door handle. "If you really love and care about me, you wouldn't hire your friends to attack me, you wouldn't lie, you wouldn't try and make me take your deceased fiancee's place, and you would let me leave!" she screamed. I moved away from the door and she picked up the bag she dropped and left. I stood there watching her walk away and realized I lost another person I was in love with. I shut the door and locked it going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of vodka and a glass sitting down on the couch.

I drank until all I could think about was the vodka. I laid down and fell asleep on the couch waking up a few moments later looking for my phone. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "What did you do to Cammie," a familiar British voice said. I rolled my eyes, "Hi Bex." I heard her sigh, "That isn't an answer. What in bloody hell did you do to Cammie. She is my best friend! I thought you would respect her more!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to get rid of the headache that was pounding in my head, "I told her the truth, that I was a spy. And I told her about Kennedy, and how I lost my fiancee, and that I needed her to be a fill in spy. And she stormed out." I got up off the couch to look at the clock. It was only seven at night. "Well... I hate you. Because you are making it so hard to hate you. Probably because I know I would do the same thing- oh I have to go, I have another call. Just be careful Zach," Bex said and then hung up.

This was one of the first times I had said Kennedy's name in weeks. I took a deep shaky breath feeling suddenly like I betrayed her, like me wanting to be with Cameron was wrong. And then a feeling that she would want me to get over her washed over me like a tidal wave. Tears stung the back of my eyes as I had a new understanding, that I would never love somebody like I loved Kennedy and Cameron, and that I would never be a spy because I couldn't find somebody like Cammie or Kennedy. With this new knowledge I showered and changed and headed over to the headquarters to pack up the rest of my things. But when I got to my office the lights were off and somebody was sitting in my chair.

**Alrighty then I'm leaving you here at this little cliff hanger please do not fall off the cliff. That is dangerous. Okay, so anyway, once again I loved all my reviews I got and I got a lot this time around. I would like to say thank you to everybody that reviewed and say I was surprised at how funny most of them were. And I got a lot of reviews saying they loved this story well the story loves you guys too for reviewing, take that as creepy as you want. I hope you guys are having a lovely summer and are having fun with the summer heat. (Songs from Grease just popped into my head haha) alright well I leave you to ReViEw! rEvIeW! review! REVIEW!**


	5. Zach and Cammie: New Recruit

**Hello again. Okay I know I've been posting a lot more lately, but one, I owe it to you guys, and two I am getting super pumped by all your reviews. They are just making me want to write more and I got out of my writers block. Oh and some of you wanted to know what grease song I was referring to in my last post at the bottom in my little good bye message, well I was referring to Summer Nights Sung by Sandy and Danny. Also I have a new word of the day for you guys, Seldom (it means not often, or rare) I dare you to use it at least once today. Alright now for my chapter.**

Quickly I turned the light on and grabbed the stapler ready to fight off any attack. "Mom?" I asked confused as the familiar woman turned in her chair. "Oh don't act so surprised, you know I like to check in on you. The one who should really be shocked is me. I mean honestly, you accidentally got your fiancee killed, are nearly fired, and I over heard that you lost the second chance at love, and you didn't even call your mother to tell her?" She looked absolutely shocked. I sighed and leaned against my desk, "Well you haven't exactly been mother dearest. Last time I saw you, you were drunk out of your mind over your fourth divorce. And you can't even be mad at me, the phone works both ways you know." She quickly threw the letter opener at me almost hitting my head but I ducked to quickly, "I see you haven't lost your touch Zach. Well anyway, I met your lovely Miss Cameron Morgan, nice girl. Did you know she works two jobs? A cafe job and an office job. Sweet girl. Pretty girl. At least she is better than that god awful Kennedy."

"You have no rights to use Kennedy's name and you have no right to be meddling into my life!" I shouted chucking the stapler so it hit the wall right next to my mothers head and stuck. "No need to get feisty, I just wanted to stop and tell you the good news, I got remarried. A vineyard owner named Robert Dee Go, sweet man, and he is rich. But I best be off, I don't want to keep my hubby waiting." I rolled my eyes, "Fine but I'm not calling him dad, and I'm not taking his name, just get out. And leave Cameron alone." She nodded standing up and taking the stapler off the wall and placing it on my desk. "Just remember this Zachary Goode, you don't call the shots. We may work for different bosses, but I am still your mother, and I will always be in your life. Tell Cameron said hello," My mother said before pausing by the door, "Oh wait you aren't talking."

As soon as she left the room I kicked over the trash can just as the Secretary Barbara walked in, "Oh. Is this a bad time? Because you have a visitor." I jumped right before turning around, "No it's fine just send them in." I sat down in my chair and turned toward the computer beginning to type a letter to my boss telling him how I quit just as a voice said Hello from behind me. I froze fingers posed above the keys, "Are you just going to pretend I don't exist?" Cameron asked. I turned looking directly at her, "Cameron? What are you?" She smiled just playing with a small box in her hand, "I came here to apologize," She continued to play with a ribbon on the finely decorated box, "And I got you this." She handed it to me and I unwrapped the packaging easily to find in the box a little whistle, "What is this for?" I asked her holding up the silver whistle engraved on the side with Cameron and Zach Forever. She grinned, "Well I thought you might need it if you are going to be training me."

* * *

><p>"Alright before we start training I need you to meet the people you will be training along side," I said looking at her. I blew the whistle and a line of people came out, "You already know Grant, Jonas, Matt, Joe, and Andrew, and here are some spies you might not have known were spies, Bex, Macey, and Liz who I'm not sure if you knew," I said hoping she wouldn't be too mad. Instead she just smiled and hugged everybody she knew and shook Liz's hand. "Alright, Jonas and Liz will be teaching all things technology, Bex and Grant will be teaching everything combat, Disguise will be taught by Macey and Joe, and basic info and all sorts of weapons will be taught by Matt and Andrew, I will be teaching you all of them," I continued. "Okay so what do I learn first?" she asked. Bex and Grant stepped forward, "Combat," Bex said simply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV:<strong>

While the rest of the group left to go to their desk jobs Grant and Bex lead me out of the building to a normal looking car, it wasn't too flashy but not too messed up. In all honesty the car was your everyday soccer mom car, yes a big silvery blue van. I climbed in the back and we started driving, I don't know how late it got but I do know I ended up falling asleep in the back of the car not waking up until we were there. Bex tapped my leg, "Cammie were here," she said I scrunched my forehead confused, "Where?" I asked. She smiled, "The place I first learned how to be a spy, were at the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women." I nodded and got out of the car walking numbly toward the building. The sky was dark a dark black with only stars shining, there was light coming from the school that I walked towards not really realizing I was moving. It was like I was a robot programmed to head toward the school.

I got to the staircase in the school and tripped falling down too tired to get back up. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up carrying me up the stairs to a room, the door opened and I was carried in and gently placed on the bed. Whoever it was took off my shoes and tucked me in. The lights must have gone out cause it seemed to have gotten darker. I snuggled into the soft bed my mind not fully with my body. I was soon asleep in the soft bed not even knowing where I was or what the room was like. This sleep reminded me of when I had the sixteen hour drive for summer vacation and just passed out when we got to the vacation home. My dad carried me to my bedroom that night and I was very confused when I woke up. That was one of the few summers I spent with my dad, before he passed away. I never exactly knew what happened or why, I just knew he was murdered.

Hours before I had met Zach's mother, she seemed a little odd to me, but I wasn't one to judge considering I'm not exactly normal myself. As soon as I woke up I yawned stretching. I looked around to see I was in an attic like room with one stain glass window and two normal ones. There was two beds and a couch that had Grant and Bex sleeping on them. They must have been exhausted from the drive the night before. I stepped out carefully and looked in the mirror. I suddenly remembered getting up in the middle of the night to change into pajamas. I had on a light blue t-shirt and black plaid pajama pants that were slightly big on me so I rolled them. I put on a pair of gray Ugg boots, and walked to the door of the room and opened it.

There was a long hall lined with doors, the doors were sometimes decorated with name tags and other such things. I started walking and turned when I saw another hall. This lead to a grand staircase which I took downstairs. I heard a large amount of voices and walked slowly toward them. It was a dining hall I assumed it had tables all around finely decorated with young girls everywhere chatting among themselves. A lady smiled brightly and waved for me to come talk to her so I did confused as to where Grant and Bex had taken me. Suddenly the woman looked familiar, "Mom?" I asked even more confused. I decided that I must be dreaming and that confusing stuff like this doesn't happen.

"Well I guess you are old enough to know the family secret. You live in a family of spies," my mother said. My jaw dropped and I stood confused, wondering if I was the only person on the planet that wasn't a spy. Because it seemed to me every single person I've met was a spy, including my own mother. "What do you mean? I mean you can't be- and Dad wasn't- and Grandma- WHAT?" I screamed making the entire room of chatting girls stop talking for a second. My mom gentle took my arm and lead me out of the room and outside. "Your Grandma and Grandpa on my side aren't but on your dad's they are. And your dad was too, that is part of the reason he was murdered, the other part I don't even know. This is the school I am Headmistress of. We were going to tell you about it on your eleventh birthday so you could enroll but when your father passed away I didn't want the same for you."

"Then I got a phone call from Zachary Goode last night saying you knew and were visiting to learn to be a spy and I just, I didn't know what to do or how you were going to take it," My mother continued. She went to touch my arm comfortingly but I stepped farther away and sat down on the steps of the school hugging my knees, "So- You lied- my whole family lied and everybody I know is a spy?" I asked running a hand through my hair. "Yes. But it was for you," My mother said sitting next to me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sighed closing my eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I stood up going into the school.

I just needed to get away from my thoughts so I started running through the school. I stopped when I go to the end of the hall I had been running down. I managed to find myself in front of large doors. I opened one of the doors cautiously and stepped in shutting it behind me. I flipped on the light and the room lit showing stacks upon stacks of books. I took a step in and saw one person sitting down with a book near the fireplace, she looked up surprised and smiled at me. "Hi Cameron, It's me Liz, we met before, remember?" Liz said a southern twang in her voice. I nodded biting my lower lip nervously, "I guess you found my secret hiding place, welcome to the school library, this is where I come when I need a break from hacking or some information," she continued patting a seat for me to go sit down. I stepped cautiously toward her and something about her accent mixed with the fact that she never lied to me, comforted me.

I sat next to here and she grabbed something from next to her, "Cookie?" she asked, "Sweets always help me whenever somethings wrong." I took it nibbling on an edge, "How'd you know something was wrong?" I wondered. She smiled and laughed like it was obvious, "Sugar you have sad written all over your face." I gave her a half smile blushing a little at how obvious I really was, "Don't worry you haven't started spy training, but you'll learn to hide your emotions. Now tell me Sweet pea, what's got ya down?" I sighed running a hand through my hair as I nibbled at the edge of my chocolate chip cookie, "I don't know, it's just that I've been trying to cope with all the deception but it's hard when you find out more and more people were lying to you," I replied. She nodded, "You found out about your mother didn't you," she said and I nodded, she wrapped an arm around me. "Well then let me help you find a perk in being a spy, cause it sounds like you have found everything but a perk."

I furrowed my eyebrow confused and she just grabbed my arm and led me toward the fireplace. She must have done something because the fireplace slid away and there was a secret passage. "Wow, this is amazing," I said blowing some dust off an old crate. "Sure is, and there are loads of them in this building, here's your first one, now you find all the rest," She said smiling. "Why'd you show me this?" I asked tilting my head slightly. "Cause you seem like the girl who needs a life pause button, and a secret passageway is about as close as it gets to disappearing, So next time you are depressed and need somewhere to go, don't run out on us, or anything crazy like that, just go to a secret passage and just think, and when you are ready for life to continue you can come on out." I smiled my eyes watering at how sweet this girl I barely knew was being. I leaned over and hugged her close to tears. She pulled away, "Now don't you go crying on me cause I'm no good with tears. Why don't me and you go get breakfast... I don't think cookies count." I smiled and took one more look at the secret passageway, "I'd like that."

So maybe me being a spy was hard for now, but with some training and friends like Liz, I'm sure I could manage. So I guess now I'd have to learn, as hard as it may be.

**Just saying this is not the end, even if it sounds like it. It's not. I hope you guys all liked the meeting between Liz and Cammie. If you did please click the little review buttony boop and tell me what you think. (sorry if I sound pushy) Enjoy your summer and I'm really sorry to the person who is in Australia and freezing, have a lovely cold? Anyway, I'll write more soon. :)**


	6. Cammie: Love and hate are really similar

**Okie Dokie. Welcome to my newest chapter. I really hope you liked my last one, and how Liz and Cammie were becoming friends. I'm just letting you all know that in my story Liz will be portrayed as a sweet motherly like girl, who is smart, but not like socially awkward like some stories portray her. I guess it all depends on how a reader views the character that effects the way she is played out to be in the fanfictions. Bex is going to be more protective than anything, so its not like she will be all i'm gonna hit everybody, and Macey is going to be into more of disguise than clothes. Grant will be like a big brother, and Jonas will be smart and shy. And everybody else you will just have to see. instead of me making a word of the day like I did in the last two chapter type things i'm giving you a band of the day, Spice Girls, because I have one of their songs in my head. Enjoy this chapter.**

As we walked back toward the dining hall Liz was chattering on about how she wanted to get her hair cut to her shoulders but her last two missions made it impossible for her to do that. We entered through the large doors into the grand dining hall and she showed me where to get food. It was kind of like where I got my food in public school, I slid my tray across after grabbing just a plate of pancakes, some orange juice, and some bacon. I carried the tray over to an empty table and sat down and Liz plopped down next to me still going on about something that I had been paying attention to. "Right?" she asked and I nodded slightly while nibbling the side of a piece of bacon.

"Don't look now but that Zach Goode is giving you the eye," Liz said leaning over. Of course I had to look back and as soon as I did I regretted it, because Zach was staring at me, and he could definitely tell I looked back. This caused me to sneak a glance back every now and then hoping he wasn't still staring. I sighed putting my head in my hands, "Is he still looking?" I asked Liz and she turned to look over her shoulder. "I don't even see him anymore, now where did he-" She jumped as he plopped down across from us. "I noticed you glancing, decided I'd ask what's up," Zach said cheerfully stealing a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Glancing, that's nothing compared to your intense staring," I retorted. "Intense? I wouldn't say intense, more of casual staring," He said tossing an apple between his hands before taking a bite out of it with a large crunch. "Definitely not casual, you had eyes for her like cupid just hit you," Liz said her accent coming out strong. I almost spit the orange juice I just taken a sip out of when she said that and ended up in a coughing fit. "Careful sweetie he might ask if you need mouth to mouth," Macey said coming over to our table to sit down. I rolled my eyes, "So why are all of you guys here anyways? I thought you had desk jobs?" Macey looked at Zach as if to ask if she should say, "Well, we all quit our desk jobs cause we need to help you train, oh and we told your boss you had to go too. You won't be back for long, and you can only call in sick so much."

I nodded picking up my tray, "So I'll be learning here?" I asked. Macey nodded stealing a piece of bacon I left on my tray, "It has the best equipment near by, and enough space that we can train you, it's perfect, and it's a cover." Liz picked up her tray and we went to throw them away, "Now how is this a cover?" I asked. "Well, if anyone asks we could be interning, teaching, helping, visiting, plus all the girls have an alibi, they could be alumni. Actually they _are_ alumni," Zach answered. I nodded as the rest of our group came and sat down at our table. Grant and Bex seemed to be having a very... flirtatious conversation, and Jonas waved shyly over at Liz who didn't really seem to notice. Joe continued to hit on Macey, but she seemed to only be flirting, you know not very into a relationship. Andrew and Matt were arguing over some stupid disagreement, it sounded like they were talking about guns, but who knows.

That left me and Zach sitting there, we weren't exactly sure where our relationship was. Before we were definitely dating, not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but casually dating, now I had no idea. We argued and I said I would help him, but I never said that I was back with him. And quite frankly I'm not even sure I'm ready for a relationship, especially when there is so much deception involved. I sighed and I guess Zach noticed, "What?" he asked. I shook my head saying I was fine, but Zach knew me too well. He saw through that and took my head casually letting his thumb circle the skin on the top of my hand. Everybody turned to look over and Grant smiled and punched Zach's shoulder, "Way to go genius. Now we all look like idiots while you act all romantic with your girl." I pulled my hand away quickly blushing and Zach glared at Grant, "She is _not_ my girl." Some how the words stung me, I realize I pulled my hand away, but it still hurt the way he snapped at Grant. Almost like he was embarrassed or I wasn't good enough.

I got up from the table quickly embarrassed that even for a brief moment I had believed that Zach, still thought of me in some sort of loving way. I shook my head as I exited the room and walking into the hall way. It wasn't exactly a hallway, more like a grand foyer, It had a large chandelier, stairs, paintings, but what really stood out to me was a sort of tree on the wall. Taking a closer look I realized it was a family tree, showing exactly where the school's family dated back. A name caught my eye, 'McHenry' that was Macey's last name. I shook my head sighing realizing she must be some sort of school royalty. A little sword like piece on the tree really stood out to me. I ran my finger along it and it suddenly flipped. I jumped back nervous that I broke something but instead the tree moved away revealing a secret passageway. I smiled and stepped into it closing it behind me. A crack in the wall had a little light letting me see an almost empty matchbox. I lit a match and lit a lantern that must have been left there. I brushed the floor a little before sitting down and hugging my knees to my chest.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there but I know I just thought for a while. I kept running through every thing that had happened to me since I met Zachary Goode. And for the most part I smiled, but every time I got to the part that he snapped at Grant tears welled up in my eyes. I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my hand. But as soon as I brushed the tears away more formed and soon I lost control crying. I sighed and leaned my head on the wall. I thought about it again, and again and each time my heart started hurting. The feeling was something I'd only felt a few times before. The day I learned that my dad wasn't coming home, the funeral that had no body, and the day I went into the old chicken coop at my grandpa's farm and saw all of them had been eaten. I realize the last one doesn't seem so bad, but that summer it was _my_ job to close the coop, and I felt responsible for the death of all the chickens. Plus if you have ever seen something dead you know how gruesome it is.

But this was different, I hadn't lost anything in the death sense. No, instead I lost something I loved, and in a way I realized that is why I hurt so much from my dad's death. I sighed and realized I was crying over some guy, but I never went after him. Instead I let him slip through my fingers. I wiped away my tears and stood up brushing off my pants before opening the secret passage and blowing out the lantern. "Oh there you are Cammie," Bex said, "We all thought you might have taken off, but Liz said she swore you didn't and that we should stop looking for you." I smiled and made a mental note to thank Liz later. I saw Zach out of a classroom talking to Macey, "Are they good friends?" I asked Bex. Bex looked over where I was looking, "Well they used to date, I think it was two summers ago, or maybe it was three. I don't know, it was a bad breakup but they became better friends. And I think they were on and off before Zach met Kennedy. Kennedy and him just... connected, and they decided with this job there was no waiting a while before getting married, so they just kind of decided to get engaged. They were going to get married I think a month maybe two before she died. Zach was heartbroken. But then he met you and you seemed to help. But now I guess him and Macey might be starting to maybe go off and on again. God those two are like a light switch."

I nodded this hurting a little, "Are they definitely... on?" I asked. Bex turned back toward me, "They just like to kiss and flirt, not anything serious." I nodded still hurt. I decided I better make a move before I lost him, "Well I'm gonna go... talk to him," I replied saying this as I walked toward him. I saw Macey started laughing and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, just a little peck at first and then more of a full on make out. She giggled stepping back and then grabbed his shirt pulling him into a classroom. Liz came running down the stairs, "Cammie! Time to start conditioning, Grant said you should better start working out, and then we can start teaching you foreign languages tonight, don't worry I'm a good teacher." I nodded staring at the door. I turned back to her and she grabbed my arm heading toward the stairs.

"Alright so let's see what you got," Grant said. After Liz took me upstairs I changed into workout clothes, consisting of a sports bra, a big t-shirt, a legging like work out pants. Grant had to lead me back downstairs and to this cellar like sparring room. It was all padded and filled with work out equipment, it was all sound proof apparently. Probably because some kids end up screaming when they get kicked. Nobody was here at the moment so it was just me and Grant and a bunch of dangerous work out equipment. And judging by the fact that Grant was definitely into working out, I was a little scared. "You're not going to give me scary man muscles are you?" I asked and Grant laughed a deep throaty laugh. "No don't worry, you are going to be... toned, like more than now Ms. I get all my strength from handing out non-dairy coffee," Grant joked. I rolled my eyes punching his arm lightly, he laughed, "Alright first we are going to do chin ups, if you can lift yourself you can lift probably Bex, Liz, and Macey," Grant said.

I nodded he lead me over to this bar that looked more like I was going to be doing gymnastics on it than lifting myself. And let's face it, I'm only 5'5" and the bar was meant for people of all height, so Grant actually had to lift me so I could grab the bar.I hung on for dear life hoping not to drop down, because I have a rule, if I can't reach it, it is up high. Grant jumped slightly and grabbed the bar no problem, "Ready? We can do these together, one, two, three-" he stopped watching me fall off. He jumped down, "This will be more difficult that I thought," Grant said rolling his eyes. He helped me back onto the bar and started counting just watching as I struggled to get my chin over the bar. I had fallen all over seventeen times before Grant decided we should try something else.

It had gotten kind of hot so I ended up taking off the t-shirt and was just wearing my sports bra but Grant didn't even seem to notice, because he knew it was really hot. "Well you seem to have pretty toned abs," he said smacking my stomach, "Why not try an ab work out." I shrugged and brought me over to a bench meant for doing crunches. "Alright you rest your head on this, put your feet in here, and lift, after doing a little bit of abs for a while will we start adding weight slowly. I nodded as he gave me an example of how to work the machine. I tried with no weights on it and I was doing pretty good on it, then he added five pounds and I started struggling a little bit but not too much. He smiled, "Pretty good, we'll work on it." I sighed and he handed me a bottle of water which I practically chugged. Then he lead me to a treadmill, "Do this for twenty minutes," he said and set everything. I started running on it while he wrote things down on a piece of paper. Finally the never ending twenty minutes were over.

"Alright wimpy, time for the rope challenge of the day," he said smiling big. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. He walked me over to a big rope and grabbed on and using only his arms climbed up it. My eyes were huge and he gave a big grin and bow when he finished, "You don't honestly think I can do that do you?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Today you can use your legs, eventually you will only use your arms though." I nodded and stepped onto the knot and started pulling myself up getting close to the stop and then falling, "Ugh!" I shouted laying flat on the mat. Grant walked over standing above me, "We'll work on that, and for today we are done. Now what did you learn?" Grant asked. I closed my eyes, "I learned that falling hurts like hell," I replied laying there. He threw my shirt at me and started walking away. I put the shirt on and walked out my muscles already aching. I could feel where the bruises were going to be.

As soon as got up to the room I would be staying in I showered and change into pajamas before laying flat on my bed, any motion I made hurt and every thought I had was about, _him_ and that hurt worse. So I laid there like a vegetable unable to sleep just yet. Macey came in giggling and plopped down in a bean bag chair that there was in the corner, "Today was a good day, right?" she said propping herself up on her arm. I looked over at her, "Your kidding me right?" I asked getting up. Walking hurt my legs but I needed to get out. I brushed my teeth quickly and walked into the hall shutting the door. I walked downstairs looking to get something to eat. Me and Grant were so busy working out we hadn't had lunch and I just needed to shower so I hadn't eaten dinner yet. Once I grabbed a plate of food that was being served for dinner tonight I looked around for a seat. Grant and Bex were flirting at one table so I didn't want to intrude, Zach, Andrew, Matt, Joe, Jonas, and Liz were at another table and I could not manage to have conversation with Zach. So instead I took my tray out of the dining hall and outside to a bench by the pond outside.

I had already finished my meat and was breaking apart a roll and feeding it to the ducks when somebody sat next to me. "You still like him don't you," A familiar voice asked. I turned to see Macey staring out at the pond I turned back and threw more bread in the pond nodding silently. "I'm sorry," she continued. I nodded again a tear slipping down my cheek. "It's alright, if you're the girl he is making out with then you're the one he wants. I'll just- I'll just have to deal," I responded. She looked over at me, "The one he wants?" Macey questioned, "He wants you. I know because... well today when I kissed him he accidentally called me Cammie and so I pulled away laughing. I wanted to talk to him more privately so I pulled him into a class room, he explained that he couldn't do this anymore and I understood. And then Joe asked me out a little while ago and it just made my day so perfect." Macey sighed in true happiness, "You mean... you mean you aren't back with Zach?" I questioned looking over at her. She was taken back in pure shock, "No! OH! You thought that was why I was so happy! No Joe asked me out today, and I said yes... he is the first guy I've really liked but I just- I have commitment issues. My issues probably having something to do with my Senator father cheating on my mom last summer, I just never wanted a guy to that to me."

I nodded throwing the last bit of the roll into the pond. Suddenly a smile spread across my face, "So you aren't with Zach?" I asked smiling big. Macey nodded smiling back, "I- I have to go talk to him," I said grabbing my tray and walking back with Macey to the school. I put all my food in the garbage and the plates and tray were put where they went and then I looked over where Zach had been sitting before, but he wasn't there. I went over to Andrew figuring he would know, "Andrew do you know where Zach is?" I asked smiling. "Uh, I think he went to your room looking for you," Andrew replied. "Thanks!" I responded happily before running out of the room and up the stairs to my room. There I found Zach standing outside my door with a rose. "Zach?" I asked confused.

He turned smiling, "Hey Cammie." I returned the smile, "Zach, I have to tell you something-" I said just as the door opened and Liz walked out. "Oops," Liz said scooting past us. I laughed a little but then Macey came walking towards the room, "Excuse me just need to get here sorry if I'm interrupting," Macey said about to walk into the room when Zach grabbed her arm, "Macey I think I might like you again," Zach said handing her the rose. "Zachary, I'm dating Joe, and I wouldn't do that to Cammie," Macey replied handing him back the rose. "Cammie? Me and Cammie aren't dating anymore," Zach said confused. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I continued. "Oh, uh, Well this really is awkward, and Zach, whatever we had is done," Macey said walking into our room and shutting the door. "I thought we were done?" Zach said to me. "Well I don't know what we are but I hope it isn't done." He shrugged, "You got really mad at me." I shook my head, "You would have to if you were in my situation, and you don't just get over me and your fiancee that quickly do you?" I asked, "I thought we were more but apparently-" I was cut off by him kissing me. It was a different kind of kiss more passionate than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my toes and he wrapped his arms around my waist one hand tangled in my hair.

"Are we um, interrupting?" Bex asked as her and Liz walked toward us. I stopped standing on my toes and just let a hand linger on his shoulder as he held me. "Sorry," Liz said blushing as they scooted passed us and into the room. I kissed him again and then pulled away, "Are we together?" I asked looking deep into his eyes. "I don't know," Zach said pulling me into another kiss. I pulled back again smiling, "But wouldn't you know if we were or not?" I questioned. "I don't relationships are hard," he said kissing me. This time I pulled away completely, "So all we are is make out buddies?" I asked stepping back. Zach shrugged, "If that's what you'd call it." I shook my head no, "I can't believe I actually wanted to be in a relationship with a guy like you. You know the kind completely emotionless," I said stepping toward the door, "I am such an idiot!" I flung open the door and when he took a step closer, "Actually you are the idiot, because you can't tell that you are alone," I said slamming the door in his face.

I put my back against the door sliding to the floor. I looked up to be met with three piercing gazes, "So you heard all that, huh?" They all nodded simultaneously. "It's not so bad, I mean you could be in love with a guy too shy to ask you out," Liz said, "Cookie?" she asked hopefully. "Getting fat isn't going to help," Macey said looking over at Liz. "Oh don't act like you are the know all on break ups Macey, you would have been fine with being make out buddies, as long as you get asked out by somebody else in the end," I said grumpily. Macey glared at me, "Oh you have something to say Ms. I started seeing a practically widowed man!" Bex glared at Macey, "Why are you being such a witch Macey, you did the same thing! Oh big whoop you had a couple days later!" Liz wrapped her arms around her knees, "Cammie! I realize you are upset but don't be mean to Macey," Liz said. "Oh but out, Macey was being mean to you sweet heart," Bex retorted to Liz. I rolled my eyes, "You don't exactly understand Bex considering you are in a perfect relationship with Grant." Bex threw a pillow at me, "My relationship is far from perfect. GOD! I just can't stand any of you!" Bex said going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Macey nodded, "She has the right idea! I'm out of here!" Macey shouted. "Yeah, me too," Liz screamed. "FINE!" I shouted and ran out of the room to the secret passage I found before.

I was in there a couple minutes before coming out to see everybody was apologizing, "I'm really sorry," I said biting my lower lip. "It's fine," Bex said hugging me. In the end we were all fine and promised not to let boys make or break our friendship. Then Zach started down the stairs almost going back up, "Zachary Goode. Come back here. Now." Bex said crossing her arms. Zach started to walk back down the stairs, "You hurt my friend, and that's not okay with me," Bex fumed. "Bex relax," I said pulling her back. "No Bex is right, that's not okay, Zachary Goode, we are tired of you manipulating woman," Liz said standing next to Bex. "That's right, you messed with me, and messed with her. It's not right," Macey said standing next to Liz. Bex pulled out duct tape, "I wasn't sure how bad our fight was going to be so I brought tape, but it seems we have another purpose," Bex said pulling off a little. Macey smiled and pulled out red lipstick, "Pay back is a bitch." I smiled as Bex started taping him, "WAIT!" Zach shouted. "What could you possibly say that will make us stop?" Macey asked.

"I was wrong. I let Cammie go because I was afraid to lose her, and if she will, I would like to date her, maybe not be boyfriend and girl friend cause I think we have some issues to work out first, but I want to date her," Zach said. I stared at him stunned, "How do I know you will be true to me?" I asked. "Because he has never admitted he was wrong," Macey said looking over at me. Bex nodded and Liz smiled excited, "Aw isn't this romantic," Liz gushed. I rolled my eyes looking back over at Zach, "Fine, but you're on probation," I responded before running halfway up the stairs. "What no kiss?" Zach asked. I laughed looking over my shoulder Bex, Macey, and Liz close behind, "You're on probation, remember?"

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to my room still sore from working out with Grant. Just as I suspected there was bruises on certain portions of my body. I yawned sleepily, "Thanks again for being there for me," I whispered to my friends. "We'll always be here," Bex responded. "Yeah, what else are sisters for?" Liz asked. "Even if we aren't always nice, or in the room we will always be there for you," Macey said. And we all said yeah and fell silent. The whole Gallagher school was in complete silence and I finally realized another reason I was brought here, the Gallagher mansion wasn't just a school, it was a family, a big sister hood, and when I felt surrounded by lies I needed a family more than anything.

**Alright there is my monster chapter. I really hope you enjoyed especially since I was up until midnight writing it for all of you, although I only started it at like... nine ish. :) but still blood sweat and tears was put into this. well not really blood, cause that's weird. But my hand hurts and my leg is asleep. Thank you for all the reviews and I really hope you guys liked this chapter it just kind of flowed. :) and please if you read this chapter review. cause i know a lot happened. :) thanks.**


	7. Cammie: The Beach

Alright I loved all the reviews I have been getting. (I feel so proud) And to show my love I posted this chapter. Sorry for the delay but I recently got a lead in my school play. (YAYYY!) The show kept me really busy so I couldn't post but I haven't forgotten. Hope you enjoy this. Today I have a song of the day Fighter by Christina Aguilera :D enjoy! And thanks again to all the reviews! "Wake up Cammie!" My three best friends screamed simultaneously while jumping on my bed and hitting me with pillows. I sat up block my head, "I'm up, I'm up!" I screamed looking over at the clock, "It's six o' clock in the morning why the hell am I up?" I asked picking up a pillow and smacking them all. Bex laughed as she fell off the bed onto her butt. "Well we need to grab breakfast and then start working," Liz said shrugging. I groaned covering my face with a pillow. "I'm tired!" I screamed into the pillow. Macey started laughing, "Fine then I guess you don't want to go to the beach." I sat up quickly, "Beach?" I asked. They all nodded in unison, "We thought you could use a little girl time. We still need to be back by twelve, but it would still give us time," Liz answered. "I'll get ready," I said running to the bathroom and changing into a bathing suit and putting on shorts and an old t-shirt. I brushed my teeth, "Ready." Macey, Liz, and Bex were already ready and we just had to stop and get some food from the kitchen to eat. We ended up only driving about fifteen minutes to the nearest beach and then going and setting up. "So this is actual girl time right? No guys jumping out of the ocean and pelting me with sea shells right?" I asked. Liz stared at me for a moment before her eyes got big, "Do you think that would work? Like maybe we could train to hold our breath to attack targets like that!" Macey rolled her eyes, "Girl time means no brains." "Fine, but once we get back to the school I'm testing out my theory," Liz pouted. Bex lied down, "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am looking forward to some tanning time with my magazine." Liz smiled, "Maybe I should join you, Winter will be coming soon and I don't want to get pasty... Jonas has seemed... distant. Like maybe he is interested in other girls. Like besides me! And well, I don't like that idea." I looked over at Macey, "Wanna go swim?" I asked her and she nodded happily. I took off my t-shirt and shorts revealing the very cute bikini. "Ooh, look at that bathing suit," Bex said pinching my ankle. I laughed and jumped away, "Well somebody has to attract the hot lifeguards." Macey looked around, "And speaking of hot lifeguards, look at those boys drool over her..." she looked over at me, "Why don't we distract the boys." I smiled, "Uh, I don't think I'll be doing much distracting." Liz rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you're hot. All the guys at the agency think so. And if you want their attention challenge them to something like, I don't know surfing." Macey looked at her, "One problem- we don't know how to surf." Bex threw her head back and laughed, "Then why not like Volleyball, you know as well as I do that we are fantastic at that." Liz nodded happily and clapped, "Ooh I love Volleyball we should play!" Bex looked at her "Didn't you break your ankle last time we played?" she asked quizzically. Liz pouted, "Yeah but Jonas and I played all summer and I got better." Liz's eyes got huge as she looked at us hoping we would let her play. "Come on Bex. If she says she got better then she got better. If she really hurts herself then... Jonas and her can play doctor," Macey said raising an eyebrow. Bex rolled her eyes and sighed taking off her t-shirt, "Fine but any broken bones are your fault," she said grabbing the volleyball and walking confidently over to the boys and asking them if they wanted to play. I put my shorts back on knowing they might fall off. There was an incident last summer with that, very embarrassing. Macey did the same probably thinking it was a good idea and then she put on her sunglasses getting ready to play. Liz smiled and took off her t-shirt wearing a one piece that was bright red, it looked really cute on her, but leave it to Liz to be conservative. "Oh come on you don't want to play volleyball?" Bex said pouting as we came up behind her. She flipped her hair acting flirty but the boys wouldn't budge. I smiled "It's okay we'll split us up, me and Mace you and Liz." Bex looked at me, "Oh no you're on my team, I am not gonna pull Liz's weight while she sits out with a broken ankle. Macey can deal with her." I laughed, "Fine. Later boys" I started walking off and then turned back to Bex, "They probably weren't that good anyways." One of the guys stood up, "We'll play volleyball if you girls surf with us tonight." I looked at them like they were crazy, "Oh no. I saw soul surfer, why don't we surf right now and volleyball at night." The guy smiled and grabbed his board, "Alright you got a deal, you can come with me cutie I'll go rent them with you." I followed him over to the surf rental and he helped me wax the board. "Do you even know how to surf?" he asked. I smiled competitively, "Do you know how to play volleyball?" I cocked an eyebrow and he didn't say anything, "Besides," I said shrugging, "I'm a quick learner." He smiled and handed me the board, "Then watch and learn." Him and the guys walked into the water sending ripples through it as they splashed in, then they got onto their boards and started paddling out before hoping onto the board and surfing the first wave. One guy washed out, but the guy I had been talking to obviously took his surfing very seriously. "Come on!" He screamed from the surf board he was on. I walked into the water and then paddled out standing on top of the board for about five seconds before falling in. The guys started cracking up as I tried to get back onto my board and ending up flipping the board and smacking myself in the forehead. Liz hadn't even came out yet obviously calculating everything, Bex fearlessly walked in before me but then managed to only sit on the board. Macey though had been surfing with some guys before and was surfing up until the wave ended with the guys, they all now were sitting on their boards while I managed to push myself onto the board. I flipped my hair out of my face and spat nasty salt water out of my mouth. "When do we go again?" I asked fiercely this now being a self competition. I needed to get this surfing thing down. "Go again? you didn't even go once," The boy I was talking to before said laughing, "I'm Chris." I glared, "My name is Cammie, and I'm going to get this."


End file.
